


Protective

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Drabbles [39]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Protective!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 04:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: You and Natasha were trained together in the Red Room and you are very protective of your girlfriend.





	Protective

Clint strolled into the common room where the rest of the Avengers were sitting around. He grinned, “Nat’s on her way with Y/N. They should be here soon.”

“Explain to us why this Y/N person is so important,” Bucky said as he stretched his arms.

Clint snorted, “Y/N and Nat were trained together, Y/N was a to be an assassin not a spy. When I was sent to kill Nat I was also supposed to kill Y/N but I saw potential in both of them.” Clint leaned against the door, “And Y/N is very protective of Nat just to forworn you.”

You and Natasha were in the elevator riding up to meet the others. You were officially becoming an Avenger after being off the grid since S.H.I.E.L.D. had fallen. Natasha would visit you whenever she wasn’t away on assignment.

She began shifting nervously, You and Clint were the only ones that were ever allowed to see her in this state. You kissed the side of her head, “It’ll be okay.”

She huffed a laugh, “You don’t know the team like I do.”

The elevator doors opened and the two of you stepped into the hall, you could already hear the sounds of talking coming from down the hall. Nat already had a light blush staining her cheeks.

You were one of the most important people in her life. She was afraid something would happen that would cause you to leave, and she wasn’t sure if she could take losing someone else she loved.

You entered the room and Natasha knew instantly that she was about to be teased by the shit eating grin on Tony’s face. “This your bodyguard, Romanoff?”

“Tony,” she growled through clenched teeth, the blush getting redder by the second. She knew this was going to happen.

“No, no Clint told us all about Y/N. I didn’t know the big bad Black Widow needed a protector,” Tony continued.

You crossed your arms over your chest and raised an eyebrow, “Keep teasing her Stark and I might need to protect you from her.”

Tony’s grin grew, “I like you.”

Natasha’s shoulders relaxed a little, “Are you done? Can I actually introduce you all now?”

Tony shrugged, “I reserve the right to resume my teasing but I’m done for now, Romanoff.”

Natasha shook her head but kept her mouth shut. The two of you went around the room introducing yourself to the team and getting acquainted. Conversations flowed and every once in a while someone sneaked in a jab about you to Natasha.

She got that murderous look in her eye, but you merely chuckled and held her closer.


End file.
